marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing Spider-Man 3 (2019 video game)
The Amazing Spider-Man 3 is a 2019 video game released for the PlayStation 4, PlayStation 5, XBox One, XBP (XBox Portable) Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, and Nintendo Pluto. It is based of the 2018 video game of the same name Gameplay In the game, you can web swing anywhere, have limited web fluid (a few costumes being exception), and can wall crawl almost everywhere. The black suit gives you a rage meter, which is filled up by most enemy attacks. In rage mode, tendrells will spike out, and strength increases. Also in the black suit, you have unlimited web fluid, strength and speed increase, and, only in the PS4, WIIU, and XBP versions, you can change between costumes at will, but in the PS5, XBONE, 3DS, and NPO versions, you stay with the black suit from when you get it to when you lose it. Differences PS4/WIIU,XBP versions In these versions, you get two (six if you count the bonus bosses) bosses that aren't in the other versions: Swarm and Hammerhead. You can also switch between costumes at will, and Collector's Editions will be released only for the PS4, and will include DLC on the disc, without paying for DLC PS5/XBONE/3DS/Pluto versions In these versions, you can't switch costumes at will (well, during missions), but has some bosses that aren't in the other versions: Vulture and the Enforcers. Bosses (in order) Story Calypso: Fought during the tutorial Swarm: (only in PS4, WIIU, and XBP versions) Fought at Oscorp Lasher (1st time): Fought at the Empire State Building Enforcers (only in PS5, XBONE, 3DS and Pluto versions): Fought at Kingpin's apartment Kingpin (1st time): Fought at Kingpin's apartment Abner Jenkins: Fought in the sewers. Hammerhead (only in PS4, WIIU, and XBP versions) (replaced with Vulture in other versions) Fought at Fisk Industries Kingpin (2nd time): Fought at Fisk Industries Spot (fought with Beetle): Fought at the subway Hobgoblin (1st time): Fought at bridge Lasher (2nd time) (fought with Beetle): Fought at construction site Beetle: Fought at construction site Cletus Kasady: Fought at Roosevelt Island Green Goblin (doppelganger) (fought with Beetle): Fought at Central Park Boomerang: Fought at chapel Hobgoblin (2nd time) and Carnage: Fought at Daily Bugle Venom: Fought at Liberty Island Riot (fought with Spidey and Beetle): Fought at the Statue of Liberty Bonus Spider-Carnage (fought with Spider-Man 2099): Fought at Alchemax Headquarters Deadpool: Fought at his game show Mysterio: Fought at circus Kraven the Hunter: Fought at Central Park Earth-15 Spider (in Earth-15, Spidey's a killer): Fought at casino Kingpenom (mixture of Kingpin and Venom, exclusivley for this game): Fought at Abandoned Fisk Industries Special costumes Classic Red and Blue. Advantages: Even. Disadvantages: Even Symbiote Black and Dark Grey. Advantages: Unlimited webbing, increased strength and speed. Disadvantages: QTE to switch to Red suit Noir. Advantages: Unlimited webbing. Disadvantages: Limited crawling Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider. Advantages: Triple jump. Disadvantages: Even 2099. Advantages: Tackle. Disadvantages: Takes fall damage Miles Morales. Advantages: Even. Disadvantages: Even Mangaverse. Advantages: Jumps high. Disadvantages: Can only swing from buildings Spider-Armour (silver and black). Advantages: Stronger. Disadvantages: Runs slower Spider-Armour (brown and gold). Advantages: Tendrils, Flight instead of web swinging. Disadvantages: Tendrils are hard to control Captain Universe. Advantages: Unlimited webbing, 3 health bars, Power Cosmic use. Disadvantages: none that are known How to Unlock R&B: starter Symbiote B&G: Unlocked after beating Abner Jenkins, and when you go back to Red Suit, beat Venom Noir: Unlocked after beating Earth-15 Spider Scarlet Spider: Unlocked after collecting all Scarlet tokens 2099: Unlocked after beating Spider-Carnage with Scarlet Spider Miles Morales: Unlocked after fighting Deadpool with Classic, Symbiote, Noir Spidey, SS, and 2099 Spidey Mangaverse: Unlocked by beating the Boss House without dying Spider-Armour (S&B): Unlocked after collecting all armor pieces at Fisk Industries Spider-Armour (B&G): Unlocked by beating Beetle with the Silver and Black Spider-Armour Captain Universe: Unlocked by beating all bonus bosses, collect a Gold Medal for each race and challenges, and complete all Daily Bugle photo assignments. What If? mode What If? mode, like Spider-Man 64, has changes, but in this game, there're more noticeable, like the Statue of Liberty being made of LEGO, The construction site has finished the building, which was a soda factory, and more. Also, Deadpool is the narrator and host instead of Stan Lee. Stan Lee In Peril Like Lego Marvel Superheroes, You can find Stan Lee a lot, always in a strange predicament, but in this game, he only appears in special areas, including but not limited to the construction site, Central Park, Statue of Liberty, and Daily Bugle Cheat codes Extras Code Result IXGNH5 Token detector 8BLVY3 Teleporter Vehicles Code Result 6Y4VWI Spider Cycle 46R52E Symbiote Chopper F6N8P4 Beetle Kart DJ0QXW Goblin Glider Costumes Code Result LCGW98 Spider-Man Noir A0PEZ1 Scarlet Spider 8JEI5Z Symbiote Spidey SS1X61 Spider-Man 2099 K69TDD Miles Morales N8SS4L Mangaverse Spidey 3MHDTX Spider-Armour (S&B) VL8DFD Spider-Armour (B&G) TriviaCategory:Video-Games Audio Character statements During the second Kingpin fight, Spidey will taunt Kingpin by saying "You're so big, when your mama came home, she said "why is there a whale here"" During the Spot fight, Beetle will say "I like that portal. That is a nice portal". This is a referance to one of Donkey's lines from the first Shrek movie In the Earth-15 Spider fight, Spider-Man will hum the 1960s Spider-Man theme song, probably to comfort himself from the fact he's a killer in another dimension During the first Hobgoblin fight, sometimes, when Hobgoblin will fly from an unexpected area, he will say "Here's Kingsley!!!". This is most likely a referance to the famous line from "The Shining". During the battle with Riot, Spider-Man will say "Hey, you sound like that sand guy in that one movie". This is obviously a referance to Spider-Man 3, where Thomas Haden Church played Sandman. To add on this, Riot is also voiced by him. Stage noises During the 2nd battle against Lasher, you will hear a goat bleat, but is stopped halfway by a wind noise, followed by a disorted and demonic laugh. This is probably a referance to the Chupacabra, a mythical creature said to haunt in southern USA, Central America, and Puerto Rico. The fact wind blows across the goat bleet is also a referance to the Chupacabra: In many stories, it is said to capture goats, suck their blood, and leave the dead body where they found the goat. Visual Character designs In Spot's character bio, if you zoom in the figure, you will see a texture of a red and white block, that says "BOMB" in black letters. Hmm, I wonder what that could be a referance to... In Lasher's character bio, if you look closely, you can see the Statue of Liberty reflecting off his eye. If you look closely at his right eye, however, you can see the reflection of the Beetle. Carnage's design is based off his appearance in the Ultimate Spider-Man comics. Similarly, Spider-Carnage looks like his muscular appearance in the 1990s Spider-Man TV show Vulture looks and acts like his 2099 counterpart. They both have the exact same costume, and they are both cannibals Stage designs One part of the construction site looks... horrifically similar... to the famous 1st stage of the arcade game Donkey Kong What If? mode makes the Statue of Liberty look like it's made of LEGO